


Nihilism

by blackazuresoul



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: M/M, Mindfuck, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackazuresoul/pseuds/blackazuresoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He came to me, impeccably dressed-- a beautiful sacrifise...</p>
<p>Drabblefic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nihilism

Nihilism. Do you know what it means, Mister Tsuzuki? I should think you do, with the way you carry yourself in your unlife. To cling to that which made you long for death– even after he wrapped you in his dark embrase– relates the tenasity of your character. I admire that. Even with all the power you now possess, you still cling to the vestiges of your broken humanity. Still cry at night.   
  
How I would love to taste his tears. Would they be sweet or bitter?  
  
His outpouring of righteous indignation never fails to move me and when he agreed to meet me, I must admit it put a smile on my face. However, it wasn’t the last time he’d done so that night. The look on his face when I delivered my ultimatum– _the boy or your body_ – was priceless. If I didn’t love him so much, I wouldn’t hesitate to peel it from his skull to frame; though I loath the thought of marring such perfection. I think you’d understand, Mister Tsuzuki.  
  
I know how much that boy means to him. Yet another opportunity to save someone, ne? Does he really think Hisoka wants to be saved? His rancor is even more delicious than my dear one’s and yet Tsuzuki’s answer surprised me a bit. He agreed to let me have him and without distraction, if only to preserve that lovely boy. You are aware he’s damaged goods, yes? Such a tragic soul in such a pretty package, to be sure. The taste of his waning innocence was unlike anything I had ever experienced, but I’m certain you don’t want to hear about that, my sentimental friend.

  
Has he told you about me? Told you about the years I spent moulding him into the perfect, pliant doll you know and love today? Has the boy shared with you how I broke him into a million pieces, only to repair him and do it again? Such fond memories that you seek to deny me again and again, Mister Tsuzuki. But the promise of your delicious body will stay my hand…this time.  
  
He came to me, impeccably dressed in black tie– as requested– a beautiful sacrifice to a silver daemon. I will forever recall the taste of champagne on his reluctant lips, the coolness of his skin and the tightness of his body as he martyred himself for a foolish child. Who am I to stand in the way of your mortification, Mister Tsuzuki? Besides, if you could have only seen how resplendent you looked crucified on silk sheets, I am confident you would believe your suffering to have not been in vain.  
  
If only I were a man of my word.


End file.
